


Because you failed so many times

by shadowleech



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Breathplay, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Electricity, Enemas, F/F, Fisting, Gags, Inflation, Loss of Virginity, Mind Break, Oral Sex, Paralysis, Porn, Rape, Selfcest, Sex Toys, Temperature Play, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, all the way through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowleech/pseuds/shadowleech
Summary: Homura Akemi, recovering from her illness, is ambushed by a Devil, who proceeds to torment her for her sins.AKA Akuma Homura rapes her past self.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Akuma Homura
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Act 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, my first fic posted to this site, wanted to read a real rapey Homura x Homura fic so decided to be the change I wanted to see in the world.
> 
> If I missed any tags or made any mistakes let me know in the comments. Hope you enjoy.

Homura Akemi lay in her bed at the hospital, waiting for the nurses to arrive. So far, her recovery was coming along nicely, and they had told her that she should be able to start physical therapy today. Even so, Homura was nervous. Recovery meant that she would be able to go back to school, meet people again (besides nurses and the guards), and doing things normal girls her age did. Homura wasn’t sure she was ready for that. Really, she was closer to being sure she wasn’t ready for that. 

Homura sighed as she rolled over onto her stomach, burying her face in the pillows. Nothing hurt anymore, but everything was just so much. Her parents didn’t visit enough, and she didn’t have any friends since she hadn’t been to school in years, so loneliness was a real issue. Homura wanted to attend school, but she wasn’t sure how everyone else would react to her, how she would make friends, and how she would deal with people asking if she had a boyfriend. Homura didn’t know much about love, but boys scared her too much for her to imagine ever dating one. Better to fall in love with a princess who could keep her safe, like in all the books she liked to read. 

As Homura hugged herself imagining this, a sudden chill came over the room. Opening her eyes, Homura tried to roll back over, but found herself unable to move anything besides her eyes. She tried to scream, finding a similar lack of success in moving her jaw or making any noise at all, as the room around her took on a purple color, and a shadow was cast on her from the ceiling.

\---

A purple sheen covered the room as the Devil descended from the ceiling, freezing everything besides herself and the helpless girl in the bed, though the latter was completely paralyzed from the Devil’s power. While the girl was guilty and needed to feel the full effect of her punishment, the Devil didn’t need her moving or making any noise just yet. There would come time soon enough for the Devil to make the girl move in ways that she was currently to innocent to even imagine.

Her black shoes touching down onto the ground, the Devil gestured outwards, causing her crowfeather wings to vanish, no longer needed. She danced her way over to the immobile form of the girl under the covers, miming a waltz as she made her way over. Her long gloves, so dark purple as to be almost black, matched the color of her dress and contrasted nicely against her pale skin. The Devil smiled, imagining the terror that must be creeping into the girl in the bed, savoring these moments of anticipation, of dawning horror. While they looked nearly identical, the Devil felt no kinship, no remorse for the form laid out in the bed beside her. That was a failure, a waste of space, who had caused the Devil’s beloved no end of pain and suffering. No matter the fact that they had yet to be committed, the sins of the girl had to be punished.

Finishing her waltz, the Devil tipped over backwards and laughed softly over the form of the girl, the twirled around daintily to face the bed itself. Smiling to herself, the Devil hummed a tune as she touched the blankets covering the girl, making each vanish in turn, until the unmoving form of the girl was all that was left on the bed, face down. This pleased the Devil, as the terror the girl was feeling was sure to be palpable by this point. The girl’s arms were under her chest, but the Devil could deal with that later. For now, the Devil completed her preliminary work with two more touches. The first, removing the girl’s shirt, revealing a completely bare back. Smiling, the Devil concluded with a quick brush to the girl’s pajama pants, leaving her clad only in her underwear. The Devil sighed in pleasure. She couldn’t want to get started

\---

Homura heard the noise of someone moving around her room, whispering musical notes as they did. Her fear mounted as the voice grew closer, ending in a quiet laugh directly above her. A woman’s voice, that sounded all too familiar. One of her nurses? Homura lay in terror, desperately trying to move, when she noticed a slight weight being removed from her, and then another, and another, until she could feel cool air on what skin wasn’t covered in her pajamas. This person had removed her covers. Homura began to cry, tears flowing silently, as she felt her shirt vanish from her back. She felt herself blush, as while she had begun developing breasts a few years back, she did not regularly wear a bra, and tonight was no exception, though her arms wrapped around her did cover herself to a degree. 

Homura’s mild embarrassment at this exposure quickly became far more pronounced, however, as her pants vanished as well, leaving her clad only in her underwear. Her tears came down faster, as the woman leaned over and spoke to Homura in an all-too familiar voice. “You’ve done so much wrong Homura-chan, but now, you get to make up for it all.” The warm breath of the woman, who’s voice sounded identical to Homura’s own, whispered at her ear, before backing off yet again.

Trying to move any muscle, do anything to escape this person above her, Homura was started to realize her arms were slowly being extended. A brief flash of hope filled her, but was quickly turned to horror yet again, as she realized that her limbs were no longer her control, and that the last coverings for her chest were inching inexorably away, moving to stretch towards the topmost corners of her bed. Soon after, she could feel the same happening to her legs, as they spread open, leaving her almost completely exposed to the world. 

With her limps pointed to the four corners of her bed, Homura felt lengths of cloth moving to her wrists and ankles, tying themselves around her and pulling taut, causing a quick jolt of pain to move through her joints. She moved to open her mouth to scream again, and found that she could, only again to realize that she had no control over the process, as her mouth opened only enough to let a mass of cloth pass between her jaws and into her mouth, filling her mouth completely. Even if she could make a noise, Homura wasn’t sure now if it would even be able to be heard. Helpless, Homura could only wait for the woman above her. 

\---

The Devil looked down at her handiwork, the almost completely nude form of the girl in front of her secured tightly to the bed, her mouth filled to prevent any loud screams from giving the Devil a headache. Her preparations complete, the Devil touched the last article of clothing on the girl, removing her underpants and leaving her nude and bound to the bed, while also removing the spell of paralysis that had constrained her. Immediately, the girl tried to thrash her way out, finding it almost impossible to move given the tight bindings constricting her limbs. Muffled moans and screams could be heard from the girl’s mouth, ruining the Devil’s smile for the first time that night. Moving forward, the Devil pinched the back of the girl’s neck, causing a muffled yelp of pain to be expressed as the Devil leaned down to the girl’s ear “That’s enough noise from you, this isn’t even the painful part yet.” With that, the girl began sobbing, turning her head to look pleadingly at the Devil, her eyes widening as they met ones identical to her own. 

A smile returned to the Devil’s face as she stood once again, twirling around to give the girl a look at what could have been. Her perfect body was draped in a lovely dark purple dress, with an inside that looked into the stars themselves. While revealing in all the right places, the Devil could only chuckle, imagining what the girl would give to have even this amount of her modesty returned. An unlikely proposition for tonight, though seeing the girl struggle to deal with the dress could prove entertaining. A thought for another time.

The Devil snapped each of her gloved fingers audibly as she prepared for her fun, walking slowly as she examined the nude form in front of her. So much work to be done, so much punishment to be meted out, but the Devil was patient, and did not rush. She raised her finger over the girl’s body as she stood to one side of her, and brought it down at the base of her spine, dragging it slowly to the base of her neck. The girl’s cries became screams once more and the Devil smirked, knowing that even this faintest touch was causing the girl burning pain. She raised her finger and repeated the motion, each time starting lower and lower until her finger was glancing just over the beginning of the groove of the girl’s anal cleft. The sounds of the girl’s agony were easily audible even through the gag. Laughing, the Devil moved down to the girl’s legs, again stroking with a finger, this time from the thigh to the bottom of the girl’s foot, starting her finger closer and closer to the buttock each time as she moved from leg to leg. The seconds of wait between when she ended with one leg and moved to the other were the Devil’s favorite, as she knew that as her skin cooled from the burning sensation, other sensations, buried deeper, would begin to seep in. 

\---

Homura’s head was spinning, a mixture of pain, fear, embarrassment and… no, nothing else… writhing within her mind. The… Other… was feeling her body, touching her and causing such pain that she hadn’t felt in months. Homura closed her eyes and begged herself to wake up; there was no way this wasn’t a dream. But the feelings continued, growing in intensity even as Homura prayed for them to stop. The Other moved to her arms, dragging a finger from her armpit to her wrist, moving the starting position closer and closer to her small breasts each time. The agony was one thing, but as the Other moved from one side to another, Homura felt something else growing in her stomach, something she felt when looking at pictures of pretty girls or reading some of her more… detailed… stories. Homura was afraid of the Other, and the pain, but far more afraid of these feelings.

After the final brush from her ribs to her hand, Homura felt the Other move away behind her, outside of her vision. Her fear compounded on itself as seconds turned to minutes as the Other moved around behind her. Finally, just as the tension was peaking, Homura felt the light touch of the Other’s finger on her buttocks, lightly drumming from pinky to thumb above each mound. The familiar burning was muted, however, and that other feeling was taking over. Homura moaned, out of embarrassment and pain she hoped, as the Other laughed above her, the drumming ceasing. 

Then, without warning, she felt two quick sensations on each of her buttocks, what she could only guess were kisses. The surge of embarrassment was intense, but far more so was the sensations that came instants later. Homura felt something akin to a static shock, only far more painful and more numerous, dancing over the two spots that she had felt the Other contact. Writhing, spasming, Homura tried anything to get out of the pain, but her bonds were too tight and her screams brought no one besides her tormentor. When the sensations faded after an agonizing minute, there was a blessed pause, before the Other moved in again, kissing the inside of her thighs, setting off another round of agony. The Other repeated this several more times, laying kisses on her feet, back, ribs, and butt again, each time laughing softly to herself as Homura lay in agony, her tears drenching the pillow below her head.

\---

The Devil was pleased by the girl’s reaction to her shocks. The pain was agony to be sure, but it was only a taste of things to come. Marks of lipstick dotted the girl’s body, and the Devil looked forward to adding more such marks on more… intimate parts of the girl. That said, while the previous tortures had been entertaining, it was time for the girl to understand just how much she had ruined, just how great her failures were. Hovering over the girl, the Devil again landed on the ground, but moved up onto the bed behind the girl. Here, she had a wonderful view of the girl’s nether regions, her vagina and buttocks cleft exposed for the Devil’s amusement. The Devil grazed her finger over each, eliciting more cries and moans from the girl, much to the Devil’s amusement. 

Deciding where she wanted to start, the Devil pointed at each hole in turn, muttering “Eeny, meeny, miny, moe," loud enough for the girl to just barely pick up as she did so. As she finished her rhyme, the Devil’s finger was pointed straight at the girl’s soft, rounded butt. The Devil smiled, waving her hand to clean the girl’s insides. Pain before the pleasure.

\---

Homura was shaking. The Other was touching her in parts that she had barely explored herself, and was muttering a children’s rhyme to decide… what? Homura had heard very little about sex, but what she had heard of was frightening to even consider in this scenario. As the Other finished her rhyme, Homura tightened herself in anxious anticipation, before her head jerked down to the bed below, the pillow suddenly vanishing from beneath it. She quickly felt it beneath her stomach, raising her hips up higher. Homura sobbed, feeling the Other’s fingers move slowly up her butt cheeks until she has nestled two into the crack, right above Homura’s hole. Shaking her heard and wordlessly begging the Other to stop, Homura only heard a laugh from behind her as the Other shoved the fingers into Homura’s body. The pain was excruciating, far worse than either the burning or the electricity, and Homura screamed loudly as the Other pistoned her gloved fingers, going deeper each time. She felt nauseated, the pain making her about to throw up, but nothing came. 

Rather than getting used to it, however, the Other kept the pain fresh, moving deeper and adding another finger. In the part of her mind not consumed by pain, Homura wondered why nothing appeared to be breaking, chalking it up to another one of the Other’s powers, as a fourth finger was added, redoubling Homura’s agony. Finally, just as Homura’s vision began to fade, the Other shoved the entirety of her fist within the anus of the young girl, causing the loudest scream of all, followed by Homura passing out.

\---

The Devil removed herself from the girl’s body, her magic repairing the opening to its virginal state. There would be plenty of fun to be had later with this, she thought, before noticing that the girl had ceased making noise of any sort. A rush of anger flew into the Devil’s head, some at herself for not taking precautions to prevent this but most at the girl. How dare she attempt to avoid her punishment by losing consciousness. A quick spell and the Devil was assured that the girl would remain awake as long as it took, and then the devil moved to the front of the girl, summoning a pail of water and splashing her face with it. Jerking awake, the girl twisted and jerked, but her bonds held and she looked forward at the Devil, who dried all the water with a look. The Devil put her finger to the girl’s nose, saying “We’ll make sure that doesn’t happen again,” before moving back to her original position behind the girl on the bed.

The Devil then eyed the prize, the girl’s virgin slit. While a quick desire to tease the girl arose, the Devil decided to delay those urges for the more pressing issue. Moving her two fingers to the opening, the Devil pressed slowly and inexorably in, ignoring the girl’s cries and whimpers. Again, the Devil fingered the girl violently, piercing into her and retracting over and over. With a bare hint of magic, the Devil caused the girl’s pain and pleasure receptors to trigger each other, soon being rewarded with a different kind of moaning coming from above. Satisfied, the Devil added another finger, and a fourth, controlling the girl’s responses until she could feel her just on the brink of orgasm. So the Devil left her there for another minute, before, finally, inserting her entire hand into the girl’s artificially expanded slit and releasing her control over the girl’s responses. She was met with what she wanted: deep moans from above and fluid from below. Extracting her hand from the girl’s vagina, the Devil licked her glove to taste the girl. So sweet, so pure. The Devil laughed at the moaning form of the girl. The fun had just started.

\---

Homura wept.


	2. Act II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More pain, more pleasure. I feel bad for Homura, but then again, I'm the one writing this, so obviously I don't feel too bad.

The Devil sat in the air, looking down at the backside of the nude girl beneath her. Splotches of fluid, slowly drying, covered the bottom half of the sheet, while the girl’s muffled sobbing rang throughout the room. The Devil’s schedule had determined that a break at this time was ideal to eliciting the most pain from the girl, but she was getting impatient. There were so many fun things that she wanted to do, not the least of which involved her own release. Sighing, the Devil clapped her hands, causing the girl to suddenly be flipped, now being able to look her tormenter in the eyes. 

The Devil studied the girl for a few minutes. Obviously, their forms were very similar, though the Devil had the advantage of about a year in physical age, not to mention several more mentally. The Devil noticed the girl’s eyes, as they tried to focus on her hovering above. Of course, the Devil mused, without any magic yet her eyesight was still poor. The Devil considered leaving her eyes as they were, but decided that being able to see in detail just what was happening would elicit better reactions that some level of surprise at being unable to see details.

Clapping her hands again, the Devil healed the girl’s eyes and rotated herself until she was floating parallel to the girl. Fear, pain, and embarrassment were all clearly visible in the girl’s eyes as the Devil proceeded to examine the rest of the girl’s body. Her breasts were small, made even smaller due to her arms being stretched to the point of near dislocation. Her pale skin was damp with sweat, both from the pain and the more... sensual feelings the Devil had elicited in her. Chuckling, the Devil’s eyes drifted lower still, to the recently violated slit. The patch of hair there caused the Devil’s mouth to curl into a smile, as she floated back, pointing her had at the girl’s crotch. A quick upward motion of the Devil’s hand later and screams of agony erupted from the girl as her pubic hair was magically torn out. The Devil landed on the ground next to the girl, a pulled out a handkerchief to wipe the tears from her eyes. She needed her eyes clear to see what was coming next.

\---

Homura lay on her back, somehow being manipulated by the Other in ways she couldn’t even begin to understand. Pain and shame filled her body, but the way that the Other smiled filled her with terror more than any other emotion. Homura watched the Other as she circled the bed, the raised her finger above Homura’s stomach. Homura’s breath caught as she began to hyperventilate behind her gag. She wasn’t ready, she couldn’t take it again, not the burning. The Other was relentless though, and began the process of drawing lines from the girl’s navel, up her stomach, and between her breasts to the base of her neck, leaving a scorching line of agony as she did so. Homura screamed, sobbed, tried to do anything to escape but her bonds still held her tight despite the change in position. Her eyes, newly healed, made no tears as she was forced to watch her torture. Looking away, Homura had decided, would be far worse than watching, as then she would have no way to see what would be coming next. 

The agony continued as the Other moved her starting finger lower and lower down her body, now starting at her waist. Homura’s mind raced as she thought of what might come next, where the Other would touch next, what fresh agonies would be in store. She dreaded the answer, thinking of the electrical touch of the Other’s kisses and fearing where those might land in the moments her mind was not being overwhelmed with the feeling of the Other’s burning touch. As the Other began her path up once more, right above her slit, Homura felt a note of relief in with the pain. While humiliating, it was likely this would be the last path on this round. However, her relief was short lived as the Other returned down to her hips after drawing another fresh line, looking in Homura’s eyes with a cruel smile and eyes filled with malice as she dropped her finger onto Homura’s clit.

If the previous burns had been agony, Homura couldn’t even begin to come up with a word for what this feeling was. The Other left her finger on that spot for what felt like hours, slowly rubbing and circling Homura’s bud. Homura screamed and screamed until her voice gave out, then thrashed and twitched after that. She barely noticed when the Other moved away, barely hearing her full out laughter as she tried to get away from the pain. Her mind sought unconsciousness, insanity, death, anything to get away from the unending agony, but whatever the Other had done prevented any of that. Homura barely noticed as the Other walked to her face and pulled out the cloth in her mouth, leaving her gasping, mouth bone dry and throat too sore to make noise. 

\---

The Devil smiled at how well she had successfully tortured the girl to breaking. Even the strongest human would have been unable to withstand that pain, and the Devil knew all too well that this one was not strong in the slightest. Pausing for a moment, the Devil thought through her next plan of attack. She had planned to continue drawing lines of agony on the girl, perhaps down from her arms and ribs to her toes, but the successful attack on the girl’s clitoris suggested that further pain of that sort would be a welcome relief compared to what she had just experienced. The Devil sighed, and stalling for time, grabbed a glass of water to help revive the girl. Pouring it down her throat, the Devil was pleased to hear her choke and splutter before gulping as much of it down as she could. After a few seconds of panicked breathing and coughing, the girl made a weak attempt at a question.

“Why?”

The Devil smiled. “Because, Homura-chan, you did a very bad thing. The worst thing. Something that needed punishment that no one would be comfortable giving you”

The girl shook her head violently, replying, “No, I couldn’t, I didn’t, it wasn’t me, please stop, I didn’t do anything wrong I swear!” While her voice was still weak and trembling, the words did nothing but infuriate the Devil.

“Oh but you did. You did something that no one could ever forgive you for. Not your friends. Not your family.” The Devil looked straight into the girl’s eyes, “Not even yourself.” 

With that, the Devil planted a kiss straight on the girl’s lips, eliciting a round of screams now far more audible thanks to the removal of the gag. The feeling of high voltage current passing through her body caused the girl to shriek and spasm, as wasting no time, the Devil moved on to her breasts. Taking each one of the girl’s nipples into her mouth in a long, luxurious kiss, the Devil was thrilled as the increase in both the pitch and volume of the girl’s screams. Finally, the Devil moved down to the girl’s hips once more, looking her in the eyes as the Devil moved her head closer and closer to the girl’s clit. Realizing what was the come, the girl caught her breath and begged, pleaded, screamed, offered to do anything, but all to no avail as the Devil kissed the girl’s clit, working it with her tongue. Again, the girl was driven to hysterics, screams burning out and eyes rolling back into her head as she struggled against the pain. The Devil took the moments of pain to remove her own undergarments, then, climbing onto the bed, she sat herself onto the girl’s face.

\---

Homura’s mind blanked out; nothing beyond pain could be felt after what the Other had done. Her eyes were shut as she screamed, attempting to remove as much stimulus as possible to try desperately to deal with the pain. She would have laid there in agony for hours had she not suddenly felt a sudden pressure and weight on her face. Opening her eyes, Homura saw the Other looking down at her as she sat on Homura’s face. Pain still coursing through her body, Homura only barely noticed the Other had removed her own underwear and that her bare slit was now pressed up against Homura’s face and nose. A brief surge of embarrassment mixed with the pain, before Homura realized that she was running out of air. The Other, her pelvis jammed into Homura’s face, was preventing her from drawing any real breath. Homura twitched and jerked, trying to dislodge the Other, but the form on top of her only laughed, wrapping her legs around Homura’s head. As the pain in her lungs built, Homura gasping at the skin covering her, the Other leaned down and whispered in Homura’s ear: “Lick”.

Homura’s cheeks burned red. Licking another girl’s privates was something she had only read about, and had never considered it beyond imagining how gross it would be. But the Other was fully preventing her from taking a breath, and the pain in her lungs was reaching a peak, so Homura did the only thing she could and stuck her tongue out. The taste wasn’t all bad, though it did leave much to be desired. More to the point, Homura felt a trickle of air enter her nose as her tongue exited her mouth. “More,” whispered the Other, and Homura did her best. Moving her tongue up and down the Other’s slit, Homura was rewarded with a steadier flow of air and the smell of the Other above her. Homura felt the Other’s moistness flowing onto her tongue, and realized, with intense shame, that her own sexual urges were being stimulated. The Other smiled, breathing heavily, as she flipped her body around so that her head was now at Homura’s vagina. “If I come before you do,” Homura hear the Other say, “I’ll give you a treat.”

Homura continued to lap at the Other, unsure of herself and hoping that this was what the Other wanted, when she felt the far more practiced tongue of the Other on her own lower lips. For the second time, Homura felt the Other embrace her clitoris with her lips and tongue, though no pain was there to follow it. Homura moaned, then redoubled her efforts. She didn’t know what sort of treat the Other was promising, but anything had to be better than her current state. Still short of breath, Homura found herself panting for more than one reason as the Other worked at her with both tongue and gloved fingers. Homura closed her eyes, trying to focus on the pain, the lack of air, anything besides the feelings the Other was evoking in her. But despite her efforts, both at trying to deny the feelings and pleasure the Other, Homura felt a building rush in her and let out a cry as she felt her vaginal muscles contract. Mere moments later, a noise from the Other and a splash of fluid on her face demonstrated just how close to success she had been. “You lose,” the soft voice below her said.

\---

The Devil breathed heavily as both her and the girl came down from their heights of passion. The Devil was pleased that the aphrodisiacs she had worked into the air she had allowed into the girl’s lungs had been so effective. Even the most trained of masochists would have found it hard to experience pleasure after such torture, but the Devil had ensured that the girl would have no say in any of her feelings. Rising, the Devil took her discarded panties and cleaned first her own slit and then the girl’s with them, before shoving them into the girl’s mouth and expanding them to fill her mouth over the now muffled protests. The Devil touched her dress, discarding it and standing before the girl now clad only in her socks, shoes, and gloves. She hovered above the girl, allowing her to drink in what her form could have looked like. The red glow in the girl’s cheeks and the increased speed in her breathing told both of them what she was feeling, and the girl looked away and closed her eyes. 

“Oh no, that won’t do,” the Devil chided, sending a small spark into one of the girl’s nipples, eliciting a muffled yelp. “You need to see perfection. You need to understand just how much better than you I am.” The girl reluctantly turned her head back to the Devil, as the Devil showed off her body. No one had ever seen her like this, not even the Goddess, so the Devil took her time to demonstrate her body. Small breasts with pink nipples, a hairless slit, an hourglass figure, a perfect butt. The Devil rotated herself in the air above the girl, watching as she became more and more aroused. Some of that thanks to the aphrodisiacs, yes, but the Devil knew the girl was enjoying this show. Even at the age the girl was, the Devil knew her preferences, and how much she wanted to explore the delicacies of the female form. 

Satisfied that the girl had seen her in all her glory, the Devil descended to the bottom half of the bed once more, between the girl’s legs. A motion and again a pillow raised the girl’s hips for easy access to both of her lower holes. Panic filled the girl’s eyes as the Devil pulled out a box filled with devices that the girl knew for a certainty were to be used on her. The Devil pulled out the first device, a small purple egg vibrator, and turned it on to demonstrate its intensity to the girl. Smiling, the Devil inserted it into the girl’s vagina despite her muffled protests, which quickly turned into pleasured moans. The Devil took this opportunity to test her next device while the girl was distracted, shoving the hard spike covered dildo into the girl’s anus. Pleasured moans turned to screams of pain as the dildo rotated and twisted within the girl’s sensitive hole, just as the Devil clapped over the girl’s vagina. The increase in the intensity of the screams told the Devil that the egg vibrator within the girl had begun to pulsate, driving sharp needles covered in liquid agony into the girl’s most sensitive of spaces. The Devil smiled as she climbed onto the girl, covering her body with her own, and raining kisses down onto her face.

\---

Homura couldn’t understand, for what seemed like the millionth time, what she had done to deserve this. Both of her sensitive holes were being stimulated and tortured at the same time, while the Other lay almost nude atop her, rubbing their bodies together and stimulating Homura even more. Light kisses rained on her face, eyes, lips, all while Homura feared the return of the shocks. Her throat has seized up again, unable to deal with the need to both scream in pain and moan in pleasure. 

As Homura lay there, unable to resist, another orgasm passed through her, noted by the Other with a soft laugh as she languidly rubbed her body down Homura’s own as she moved to the bottom of the bed once more. Homura felt the incessant buzzing and pulsating pain in her holes stop, then a sharp pain as the Other ripped the toy out of her violated anus. Homura sobbed in pain and shame as the Other reached gloved fingers into her vagina to extract the egg vibrator, now covered in Homura’s juices. Reaching to her box again, the Other pulled out a large cylindrical shape that even Homura could guess as to the purpose of. The Other licked up and down the shaft of the foot-long tube, before shoving it into Homura’s vagina. While it only went in less than a quarter of the way, it still drew out a yelp from Homura as she felt the quick spasm of pain as it ripped into her. Besides the Other’s hand just a few minutes ago, nothing this large had ever entered into Homura’s body, and her core was still tight and largely unwilling. Moving back to the box, the Other waved her hand over the dildo in Homura’s vagina, causing it to thrust in and out of her, trying to drive deeper with each thrust. After the first five, Homura felt a jolt of pain as it hit her cervix, then more and more pain as it continued to batter at an entrance that could not be opened.

While dealing with this fresh pain, Homura barely noticed as the Other took a duplicate of the device in her vagina and jammed it deeply into her anus. Another shriek was elicited from her as Homura felt the Other slowly shoving and twisting the dildo in her anus, forcing it inch by inch deeper into her body. In the small corner of her mind not dealing with pain, Homura imagined that without the Other doing whatever she was doing to her, Homura’s body would have broken some time ago, and that permanent damage would have been the result of this treatment. Regardless, the Other shoved the dildo as deep as it could go, yielding more screams and finally moans as the Other’s work caused Homura to lose control of her body yet again. Wallowing in shame and pain, Homura barely noticed as the Other yanked the dildos from her holes, and got yet another device out.

\---

The Devil was pleased with how the girl had responded to the torments. Much of it was the Devil’s own doing, to be sure, but she was sure that given proper training she could turn the girl into a proper little masochist. A project for another day, the Devil mused, as she pulled out the large syringe filled with dark purple fluid. Humming to herself, the Devil pushed the nozzle into the girl’s anus, causing a muffled yelp to emerge from her. Oh, she had almost forgotten. The Devil crawled up the girl’s body, making sure to pinch her nipples on the way up, and shrunk and removed her panties from the girl’s mouth. “Don’t worry,” the Devil lied, “it’ll all be over soon.” The girl whimpered as the Devil crawled back down, circling her clit with a gloved finger for a few seconds to elicit one of those beautiful moans, before returning to the syringe. Pressing the plunger, the Devil caused a rush of fluid to fill the girl’s insides-

\---

TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT

\---

clearing out her insides and causing feelings of agony wherever it flowed

\---

I CAN’T I CAN’T I CAN’T PLEASE TAKE IT OUT

\---

evidenced by the screams of the girl above her. The Devil looked at the form of the girl, satisfied that a bulge had begun to appear in her belly as she twitched and screamed. The Devil kept pushing, barely a quarter of the way done. Soon, the bulge in the girl’s stomach grew more pronounced as

\---

STOP PLEASE STOP PLEASE STOP PLEASE

\---

more and more fluid poured in. Soon, the girl’s stomach had inflated so much she seemed nine months along as

\---

KILL ME MAKE IT STOP KILL ME KIL

\---

finally, the Devil saw the girl begin to retch as fluid began to pour from her mouth. The Devil looked down at the syringe. Only halfway gone? Best to give her the rest, just in case.

\---

Homura’s mind was empty. If it wasn’t for the Other’s power she would have long fallen into a coma from the agony. Now, all she did was wait for it to be over. There was nothing left inside her besides a desire for it to all end.

\---

The Devil finished pressing and removed the syringe from the girl’s anus. She smiled at her work, clapping her hands and removing the bonds on the girl’s limbs. The Devil watched as the girl involuntarily curled into the fetal position as fluid spilled from her anus and mouth. Finally, as the last drops exited her mouth and as her stomach returned to normal size, the girl took a shuddering breath and fell silent. Spurts of fluid still exited her anus, but the Devil wasn’t concerned about that. The real fun was about to begin.


	3. Act III

Passing her hands down her body, the Devil shed the last remnants of her clothes, standing fully nude above the motionless form of the girl on the bed. Despite her bonds being undone, the girl hadn’t changed position since rolling onto her side and curling into a ball. The Devil smiled as she used a foot to push on the girl’s stomach, causing her to convulse as more spurts of the purple fluid emerged from both ends. The girl’s body was close enough to its starting size that the Devil guessed that the majority of the fluid had left her. This was good news for the next stage of the Devil’s plan, as while the fluid caused agony in large doses, a thin sheen of it enhanced pleasure to unbearable levels. Every inch of the girl’s skin that had been covered in the fluid would effectively be an erogenous zone. Testing this, the Devil prodded at the girl’s anus with her toe, smiling as the girl began to convulse and moan in pleasure. Good, the Devil thought, this was going to go wonderfully.

Jumping down from the bed, the Devil pulled out the penultimate device in her box, a string of spherical purple beads, each about a half-inch in diameter and about an inch from the next on the string. Taking the string in her hands, the Devil played with it for a few minutes until the sting was about 50 feet long. The Devil moved to the girl’s head, forcing her mouth open and putting two fingers into her throat. Ignoring for a moment the girl’s moans, the Devil closed her eyes and cast a spell on the girl, removing her need for oxygen. Extracting her fingers, the Devil then clapped over the girl’s mouth, summoning a ring gag to keep it forced open. Finally, the Devil picked up the string of beads and began forcing them into the girl’s body. Moving her hand over the girl’s throat , the Devil used her magic to slowly force them down into the girl’s body as she retched and moaned without end.

Satisfied that her work was done, the Devil sat hovering alongside the girl, watching her intently. The girl had yet to move beyond the involuntary twitches of her muscles from her nearly endless string of orgasms, leaving her still lying on her side as the line of beads continued into her body. The Devil thought the sight, sound, and smell of the whole affair was beautiful, but something was still off. Realization struck her. Of course, the Devil mused, it wasn’t truly the girl suffering. Just her body. But how to return the girl’s mind without removing any of the prior punishments? The Devil sighed as she moved over to the bed. While she would love for the girl to experience all of the memories of the pain suffered, the experience of the enema was apparently far too much for her young mind to take, even with the Devil’s precautions. Moving her hands over the girl’s head, the Devil clapped once, removing the memories and feelings immediately associated with the fluid inflow, then stepped back to watch the torment continue.

\---

Homura jerked back to conscious thought with a start. Trying to remember what had happened, she noticed the Other still next to her, now completely nude, and recalled that one putting… things into her body. However, these musings were quickly blacked out by a sudden surge of sensations though her body. The first was the pain as objects were being pushed down her throat and into her esophagus, but this was quickly overrun by the pleasure as Homura felt an orgasm rock her body. Curling up, Homura placed her hands right above her vulva as another, and another, and another forced her down. While the previous sensations brought on by the Other’s torments had given Homura a small taste of the pleasures of sex, these new ones were far more intense and unyielding, driving thought and feeling beyond them out of the girl’s mind. 

Struggling, Homura slowly moved her hands to her mouth, gasping and moaning every few seconds as she continued to come. After a minute, she finally grasped the string of beads flowing into her mouth and attempted to pull them out, but accomplished nothing as they slid straight out of her hands. “Now now little pet,” the Other said as he moved over to Homura, “Those stay in until they all come out the other end.” Homura jolted in fear as she looked down her body to her butt, then over to the pile of beads still on the ground. Immediately, she started to sob, each cry punctuated by another moan of pleasure, as she saw the enormous pile still yet to enter her. There was no way she could survive that, let alone remain sane throughout it all. As if reading her mind, the Other began to pet Homura’s head, running her hand down each of her braids. “Oh no, I won’t let you lose your mind again. You have to feel all of this.” The Other giggled as she poked at Homura’s belly. “Look, there they come now!”

Homura moaned in a mixture of pain, fear, and arousal as the Other did that. She could indeed see the slowly moving bulges of the beads moving through her stomach, each inch creating new waves of pleasure while feelings of intense pain radiated from below, “helping” Homura keep track of exactly where the beads were. As they passed around and around her body, moving back and forth, up and down through her intestinal tract, the Other moved behind Homura, rubbing her finger into Homura’s anus. While previously an act that would have shamed her to no end, the past… minutes? hours? had all but eliminated Homura’s feelings at such a small shame. Moaning slightly, Homura felt the Other retract the finger, and then felt her soft hand on her backside. “It’s almost time,” the Other said happily. Homura felt a surge of panic. It could not be good that the Other was this happy.

\---

The Devil stood over the girl, staring at her anus. Soon, the beads would begin to exit her body, and with what the Devil had just done to the girl’s sphincter that would be a moment to witness. Staring at the girl’s body, the Devil counted down the seconds, and was rewarded as the beads began to exit. Immediately, the girl screamed in pleasure, pawing at her anus as she thrashed about, trying desperately to get away from the feelings. Laughing, the Other held the girl’s hand as more and more beads exited. While none besides the first yielded such an explosive reaction, the girl’s near constant orgasms were a sight to behold. When about a yard of beads had exited the girl’s body, the Devil put them into the girl’s hand and crawled alongside her, spooning the girl as one hand played in the girl’s vagina while the other massaged the girl’s small breasts. Whispering into the girl’s ear, the Devil said “You can try pulling them out now,” as the Devil yanked the string, drawing a length of beads out far faster. 

The girl screamed at this, but whimpered, looking at the pile that was not even halfway done yet. Slowly at first, the girl pulled on the beads, her moans intensifying as both pain and pleasure receptors were activated. The girl kept pulling, moving faster and faster as she was forced to pause every few seconds as an orgasm rocked her body into immobility. Eventually, however, there were no beads left to enter the girl’s body. While her orgasm’s continued, they were far less intense, though the lack of anything in her throat allowed the girl’s moans to come through far clearer. At last, the final bead was yanked out of the girl, and her arms fell to her side as she caught her breath.

The Devil, however, had other plans, as she pulled out the final implement from her box. She held in her hand a metal hook, with an eye at the top and at the end of the J, a metal ball covered in small, sharp barbs. Without ceremony, the Devil shoved the barbed ball into the girl’s anus, yielding fresh screams as the girl reached around to remove the intruding object. Annoyed, the Devil grabbed the girl’s neck, paralyzing her as the Devil moved the girl’s arms back in front of her body. Moving back to the hook, the Devil pulled a length of rope from the air, tying one end securely to the eye of the hook, then splitting the rope in two parts, tying each part to one of the girl’s braids. Ensuring the rope was good and tight, the Devil moved to the girl’s wrists and bound those in a length of red ribbon, then did the same to her ankles. Satisfied, the Devil removed the paralysis on the girl and activated the ball in her anus, causing the barbs to pulsate in and out. A shrill chorus of screams followed, as the girl yanked her head and limbs around, only causing herself more pain. Finally, after a minute of struggle, the girl fell to her side and cried.

\---

Homura wept, lying down as her body was violated yet again. The barbs in her anus were definitely drawing blood, evidenced by a red trickle down her thigh, but every time they did the Other’s power healed her and restored her vitality, so that escape by death would not be an option. Closing her eyes, Homura tried to pass out, to allow her mind some respite from the torture. However, she opened them again as she heard a grunt from behind her. There, she saw the Other, putting a large dildo into her own vagina and moaning as she did so. This dildo looked different than the others, however, being much longer, thicker, and it appeared to have both ends looking like a… Homura gasped behind her gag as she realized what was coming and tried to crawl away.

In a flash, the Other grabbed the rope behind her, causing the barbs to dig even deeper into her anus and eliciting a pained yell as Homura’s hair was yanked back, exposing her throat. The Other crawled up behind Homura, and, still holding the rope, whispered, “Just lie there and take it. It’ll all be over soon.” With that, Homura felt the sudden pain as the Other thrust violently into her. It was as bad, if not worse, than the first time. While there was at least the fluid from her orgasms inside, the Other appeared to have restored her body to that of a virgin, unused to something of such great size entering into her. Homura cried and gasped as the Other battered into her inch by inch, until her entire vagina had been filled with silicone. 

Closing her eyes, Homura readied herself for a battering much like she had experienced before, but the Other leaned over and whispered, “Oh no, we can’t have that. There’s still so much outside.” Homura’s eyes opened and fear pulsated in her body. There was no way that any more would fit into her, she thought as she felt the pain of the hard dildo hitting her cervix. The Other laughed, however, and drawing her hands down to Homura’s stomach, rubbed her lightly. With that, Homura felt her cervix dilating, and a sudden surge of agony as the Other jammed the dildo into her womb.

Homura screamed as she was raped where nothing was meant to penetrate. Her body began to give out as she stopped holding herself up with her arms, her face hitting the bed. Still the other shoved into her, deeper and deeper, eventually hitting the back of Homura’s womb and causing yet another blast of agony. Her head on the bed, Homura began to weep again as she saw the bulge inside her where she could she the object violating her go in and out. Worse yet, she could feel yet more feelings of pleasure beginning, likely caused by the Other. As those feelings built and built, Homura began to beg silently for release, anything to cut off these feelings of pain and slowly building lust. Just as her feelings hit a crescendo, she heard a gasp and yell from behind her as the Other lost herself to her own climax, just as Homura experienced one herself. Crying, Homura could only lie there as she waited for the Other to finish with her.

\---

Removing herself from the girl, the Devil clapped, removing the bonds and turned the girl over. Her face was streaked with tears and her eyes were vacant with trauma. The Devil had achieved her goal. The girl had been punished, her tortures breaking her over and over again, her crimes rectified through her suffering. Drawing the girl into a hug, the Devil whispered, “You did wonderfully,” into the girl’s ear, before kissing her on the lips. In an instant, the girl vanished, her mind remerging with that of the Devil. As the two became one once more, the Devil fell to the bed screaming. Every sensation, every feeling, every emotion that had passed through the girl now flooded the Devil’s mind. She writhed on the bed, screaming for it to end, begging it to stop, as she thrashed about. A loud noise and a jolt of fresh pain demonstrated to the Devil that she had fallen off the bed, but still the feelings continued.

As the Devil lay on the floor, eventually the feelings subsided, and she rose shakily to her hands. She breathed heavily; while this was not the first time, the Devil doubted that she would ever get used to these feelings. As was for the best, as a new monthly penance would be hard to come up with. Rising to her feet, having to grab the bed for support, Homura Akemi, Demon lord of the universe passed her hands over her body, redressing in her school uniform. After a final reach under her skirt to wipe off her vagina, Homura replaced her underwear and left this dreamworld. There was still much to be done in ensuring the world would continue to run, and school meant seeing Madoka again. Humming to herself, Homura left her house and began her walk to school. Perhaps one day she would show Madoka the depths of her contrition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed that, might write a sequel eventually but for now I have some other ideas I want to explore. Thanks for reading!


End file.
